Faded Memories
by Infamous One
Summary: At the request of some of my reviewers,I added a new chapter just for Father's Day.Who could be a better dad than the most notorious bounty hunter in the galaxy?
1. Default Chapter

Big old Disclaimer:George Lucas owns the fighting combo of Jango and Boba Fett,as well as all Star Wars' characters,yadda,yadda,yadda.This is just for fun not profit,blah,blah,blah.You know how it is......  
  
The only character that is mine is the nameless son of Boba Fett,who actually is based after another fanfic author's character (warning:blatent promoting of another fanfic about to appear) check out "Fett Dynasty",if you want to know what I'm talking about.  
  
This story is dedicated to working dads and my fellow fic writer Ivy.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
Jango Fett smiled in his firm,yet fatherly manner,as his young son Boba fired moving targets on the range in front of them.His marksmanship was far better than Jango's had been at that age,of course at the time Jango had spent more time on his father's harvester doing repairs,rather than shooting a practice pistol.  
  
Boba turned his head and smiled proudly at his father,"I've improved,haven't I dad?",he asked with all the boyish charm a ten year old could muster.His father gave an approving nod,which made young Boba playfully take out two more targets,disintegrating a Gungan's image to dust in his merriment.  
  
"Easy there,killer!",Jango exclaimed rubbing the boy's hair,"You have to leave something as evidence if you want to get paid",he advised in amusement.His son would make a fine hunter one day,surpassing even his own legend as he passed that of the Mandalorians,Jango thought.Still he was only a boy....and unlike himself Jango wanted him to remain one for a little while longer.  
  
The young curly haired boy was resetting the range,when he noticed the slightly creased brow on his father's features and the serious look below it."What is it,dad?",he asked curiously,stopping his activities.The fear arose in the pit of his belly that perhaps he had done something wrong,and his own face mirrored his father's.  
  
The older Fett smiled once more,but this time with a hint of sadness this time,"It's nothing son....I was just thinking about when I was your age...",he replied quietly.  
  
Boba bit his lower lip slightly,it wasn't good when his father dwelled on memories of the past.The boy had heard the stories,the deaths of his grandparents when his father was a mere boy....a boy of ten years."Dad.....I'll never let you die!",he blurted out suddenly,grabbing his father around the waist and hugging him tightly.  
  
The boy knew that his father would reprimand him for such an emotional outburst,one should control their emotions and make use of them,not the other way around,Jango would advise.But Boba didn't care,his father was the only family he had....he couldn't bear the thought of being without him.The fact that there were thousands of copies of the man within the same city meant nothing,a million clones could not replace Jango Fett as far as his son was concerned.  
  
The older hunter rested one hand gently on his son's head,"It will happen one day,nothing can stop that..........but I promise you it won't be today",Jango said quietly."Why don't we go fishing for awhile?",he asked,trying to change the mood,both father and son enjoyed passing the time together out on the big docks.  
  
Boba gave a silent nod with a small smile,he was use to his father's distraction tactics,"Fishing sounds great,dad",he replied,hugging his father even tighter and finally releasing him.  
  
Boba Fett's brow furrowed slightly as he thought about the events of that day long ago,it seemed like another lifetime....perhaps it was.A young voice broke him from his train of thought,sounding familiar yet different from the one years ago........  
  
"What is it,dad?",asked the curly haired boy standing just in front of him,the child had a look of concern plastered across his face."Nothing son,just...thinking about when I was your age",Fett replied flatly,"Go back to practicing....don't let me distract you".  
  
The young boy gave a mischevious grin,"My age?",he repeated,his father arched an eyebrow at the response."That must have been a hundred years ago....",the child mocked as he reactivated his lightsaber and concentrated on the small droid that hover in the air.  
  
There wasn't even the slightest tingle in the force when the former bounty hunter drew his weapon,and fired upon the pratice droid,rendering it into slag.The boy looked sheepishly at his armored parent,"I guess you didn't find that amusing....?",he asked in a small voice.  
  
"Not in the least...",Boba Fett replied tersely,sporting his usual frown."Don't get too big for your flightsuit,jedi",he grunted,but an unsavory chuckle escaped the hunter a moment later,"The look on your face is priceless.....well,almost priceless",Fett snorted.  
  
"Dad,you're terrible",the boy replied flatly.There was a time he knew his father was angry that he took up the jedi practice,as well as the art of the hunt,but with some subtle convincing from his mother the bounty hunter conceded to the idea."So your mother likes to remind me.....",Fett replied as he reprogrammed another practice droid for his son.  
  
The dark skinned boy with curly hair reminded the hunter so much of himself as a youth,and yet was so unlike him as well.His blue eyes seemed to reflect all of the light and life around them,his father's were dark and mysterious and seem to swallow everything."He must have been a great man...",Fett's son said thoughtfully,"Who was...?",the older man asked wondering what brought that statement from his son. "Grandfather....Jango Fett,I can tell when you're thinking about him",the boy said giving his father a soft smile,"You always have this sad thoughtful look....".  
  
Boba Fett gave a nod,"Yes...he was a great hunter....and an even better father",he said in a quiet tone.The mandalorian smiled at his son,"One of these days I'll tell you the tales of his glorious days of his misspent youth",he said with a little mirth.  
  
"He sounds alot like you,dad",the boy said giving his father a loving smile,Fett reached out and rubbed the boy's head affectionately,and replied with a small smile of his own in a slightly more accented voice,"More so than you know,son............more than you know". 


	2. Father's Day

More Disclaimers:George Lucas,the almighty fanneled one,owns Star Wars,and Boba Fett. As well as a slew of other characters in this story,Boba Fett's kids were inspired by other Star Wars fanfics and my nieghbor's daughter.Also I should note,my friend Karen(another fanfic nut) inspired this with a photo of her and her dad,Happy Father's Day everyone.  
  
Sorry,this is a short chapter but it's disgustingly cute.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
"Daddy?",came a soft voice at the edge of Boba Fett's awareness,he half opened one eye to look at the small girl laying on top of his chest plates.  
  
"What is it baby,you need something?",he asked in a slightly groggy tone as he rubbed the top of her head with one hand gently,"Missing your mother and brother already?",he asked.  
  
His wife had taken their son back to the jedi academy for training,Fett grimaced at the thought of his son working with people that were once his enemies.The universe was filled with odd irony like that.....  
  
His daughter nodded her small head making the hair that framed her round little face bob with the motion,"Yeah....don't you,daddy?",she said as she rested the side of her head on the cool armor.  
  
The hunter smiled down at the five year old,"Yes...but I have you to keep me company,what more could a father want?",he asked.Indeed,she was closer to him than his son in certain respects,"daddy's little girl" as his wife like to refer to her.  
  
A small giggle emitted from the child,"Oh daddy....",she said in her sweet little voice,"....you're so silly".  
  
Boba Fett gave a snort,"I don't believe anyone has ever called me that",he said with a low chuckle."So,are you going to tell your old dad what it was you wanted,or are you going to make him guess?",he asked with mock annoyance,arching his eyebrow and tilting his head slightly.  
  
The little girl sat up suddenly at the tone of her father's voice,and bounced wildly up and down on his armor,"Guess,daddy,guess,guess,guess!!!!",she shrieked in girlish delight.  
  
The bounty hunter placed a finger on his chin as if he was giving it quite some thought,"Well.....let's see.It must be.....that you want a jetpack ride to the beach,so I can tell you a story",he said matter of factly as he rolled his eyes upward and he furrowed his brow in mock concentration.  
  
The young girl looked surprised,"Omigod daddy!How did you know?",she asked in awe.Five year old girls were easily impressed it seemed to Boba Fett,but his daughter was a bit of a con artist,she would probably grow up to be a smuggler,another of the universe's odd little ironies perhaps....  
  
The Mandalorian laughed,"You always ask for the same thing,sweetie",he retorted."We can go....",he smiled broadly as his daughter tried to hug his chest which was broader than her present arm span.  
  
"You're the best,daddy!!!",she gushed as she clung to his armor,"So your mother likes to remind me",Fett said with a sly smile,his daughter didn't quite understand.  
  
One short jetpack ride later........  
  
Boba Fett walked along the sand watching his daughter showing off her latest ability to do cartwheels,"Look,daddy!",she squeeled as she would spin along side of him.  
  
The hunter gave an approving nod of his helmet,"That's very good,you must be practicing",he said as she went on to do more cartwheels.  
  
His daughter suddenly stopped and turned to look at her father,adorned from head to toe in his armor,a frightening figure of a man to the galaxy at large."Daddy,will....will you come home with me and mommy this time?",she asked.  
  
"Mommy and I,baby",the hunter corrected,he feared that this question was coming,it always did."No,baby........I can't go home with you",he said sadly,and sighed at the disappointed look that he got.  
  
Her lower lip quivered,threatening to bring forth sobs,"Why daddy,don't you love us?",she asked in a such a small voice,that the hunter's helmet had to adjust its audios to pick it up.  
  
Ouch,Boba Fett thought,she cuts right to the quick."Of course I love you,but....but daddy...has to work",he said.His daughter was a smart girl,but she was still to young to understand his life off planet,and the hazzards it brought with it.  
  
"Do you love work more than me,daddy?"  
  
Double ouch,if she was this precise with a pistol,Fett wouldn't have to worry about which of his kids would replace him when he retired."No baby,but it's a necessity",he said,setting himself down on one knee.  
  
The girl kick at the sand at her feet idlely,"What's a neces...necess....?",she tried to ask using the big word.  
  
"It means something you have to do,even if you don't like it or want to do something else",Fett explained as he reached out to brush a piece of wayward hair from his daughter's face.  
  
"Like brushing your teeth,or eating vegetables?",she asked as she walked closer to her father.She liked it when he tried to tidy her up,it made her want to do cartwheels in the mud,anything to keep him near if only for a little while.  
  
Boba Fett smiled behind the black visor,"Something like that",he replied quietly as he brushed sand from her clothes and hair."Just remember,no matter what,that your dad loves you very much",he said.  
  
"Oh Daddy",she said softly and kissed the front of his visor,"I love you too".There was a quiet pause as the hunter and the small girl,knelt and stood with their foreheads touched together.  
  
Boba Fett held his daughter's far smaller hands in his own,and then she perked her little head up,"You still owe me a story,daddy",she exclaimed tightening her small fingers on his larger ones.  
  
The hunter smiled under his helmet,a change in tactics?She was just like his father Jango,he liked to do that as well."Sure,baby,sure",he said as he picked his only girl child up and walked down the beach,with her clinging her small arms around his neck.  
  
"Once,not so long ago...........",he began. 


End file.
